Artificial Sweetener
by unicorn guts
Summary: Tak is no good with feelings. TakxZim; ZATR.


Tak licks her lips tentatively but then a faint smile is pulling at her mouth and Zim grins back as he dips his head in between her legs, which are propped up on Zim's computer desk. Zim's hands hike up her dress slowly, exposing her thighs and Tak suppresses a shudder, her half lidded eyes watch him as he drags his tongue teasingly against her calf.

Zim squeezes her thigh and excitement flares in Tak's chest, the male moves up from where he was and Tak is almost disappointed, but she doesn't feel it for long as Zim presses his waist in between her legs - leaning in close to place his mouth on hers.

"Up." Zim says, urging her gently and Tak lifts her hips a little and Zim wiggles his hand underneath her, Tak's heart is thundering in her ears and she squeaks when she feels Zim give her backside a firm squeeze.

Zim begins to nibble at her neck and Tak can't help herself any longer, her hand snakes underneath the male's waistband...

**XXXXXX**

Something smacked hard on the desk's surface, a jarring noise that makes Tak shoot straight up in her seat, eyes wide and hands flailing.

"What..." She breathes in disbelief only to look up and see Ms. Bitters towering over her, ruler dragged off the surface of her desk. Ms. Bitter's taps the ruler against her palm, disapproval behind her dark glasses.

"Get to work." The teacher says simply and Tak quirks a fake eyebrow at her, nodding as she moves a pair of scissors on her desk to her lap. Ms. Bitter's does not need anymore sharp objects in her arsenal.

A loud, obnoxious and familiar laugh comes from the arts and crafts table next to her.

Zim grins impishly at her, turning his chair so he could face his classmate and Tak keeps a blank expression on her face, picking up her pencil and tapping it against the desk as to ignore him.

Tak then feels a gloved finger jab her in the ribs, she twitches, visibly annoyed and this makes the other alien giggle.

"Zim..." Tak says, his name coming out in a slow hiss, a warning.

Zim _liked_ to bother Tak, more then he liked to bother Dib, Tak was even prettier when she was angry.

Tak huffed, cracking her neck just once and then getting to work on the problems on the worksheet, she completed the multiplication problems without even thinking. She then felt two fingers prodding her again and she almost broke Gretchen's hello kitty pencil.

She doesn't know what she sees in him, maybe there is some obnoxious charm that he holds that she just hasn't noticed yet. Tak turns her head to face him and blows a few strands of purple hair out of the way.

Zim grins a wolf grin, then Tak remembers.

Tak furrowed her brow, surveyed the eyes of the alien opposite of her and cracked her knuckles before speaking.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Tak asks, in that usual dumbed-down perky manner that she only used around humans.

Zim sighed and then turned around in his seat, no longer amused by Tak, she is relieved by this. Interacting with Zim for too long leaves her feeling all excited and with no way of taking care of it.

She draws a little square at the corner of her paper, shading it in and then remembers her dream and how long Zim's tongue is.

Uh oh.

Zim lifts his head up from his paper, his mouth twitching as he sniffed the air, he rubs his invisible nose.

"Tak...Are you in heat?"

Tak stared at him blankly for a second and Zim stared back, her mouth parted and her eyebrows slowly rose, face gradually glowing red.

"S-Shut up, Zim..." Tak hisses, turning away again and sinking into her desk.

**XXXXXX**

Tak is no good with feelings.

Being 'affectionate' is not something shown on Irk, so even if she would like to show her feelings towards Zim (all of it impure and unchaste), she wouldn't know how to go about doing it.

Tak is not very sociable in class, but it isn't very hard for her to act normally in front of the humans, Zita sits next to her on the grass and beings plucking out wilted daises from a brown patch of grass. She says something to Tak, but the alien doesn't hear her, the Irken's eyes following Zim's movement throughout the playground.

"What'cha looking at?" Zita asks, her finger weave flower chains with dexterity and Tak takes a brief glance at her.

"No one..." She murmurs, tapping her long nails against her cheeks and Zita's eyes light up as if she just learned a huge secret. She's feeling more nosey then usual today.

"No one? Or Someone?" The purple haired girl asks, her voice is so squeaky that it reminds Tak of a chipmunk.

"Maybe someone." Tak says tersely, her eyes do not leave Zim once, the other Irken is sitting in the sandbox with a bored expression. He attempts to makes a sandcastle but fails.

"Zim?" Zita suggests as she wove another link into the flower chain and knows she's right when she sees Tak's expression change.

Tak blinks, watching Zita complete her necklace.

"If you like him, you should tell him," Zita says, folding her hands onto her lap, her eyes sparkle - she enjoyed giving advice even when she didn't know what was going on. "Besides, I heard Jessica thinks he's cute, better go after that."

Zita then reaches over and pats Tak's thigh and despite Tak's better judgement, she considers Zita's advice for a moment.

**XXXXXX**

There is no panther-like fluidity in her step as she heads towards the sandbox, she practically shuffles over like a drunk, clenching and unclenching her hands. Her nails make her palm hurt.

She looms next to the sandbox worriedly, she's hasn't felt this nervous before, not since she had to beg the control-brain for a second chance. Tak looks back at Zita, who points at her lips and then gestures to Zim, then giving her a thumbs up.

Zim doesn't notice Tak, he is to busy drawing rude pictures of Dib into the sand, whistling happily.

Tak teeters back and forth on her toes, hands laced behind her back and coughing to get Zim's attention, the other Irken looks up at her.

"Tak-creature!" Zim greets, standing up and brushing the sand off of his uniform. "How may I help you?"

Tak doesn't respond, instead she reaches over and kisses Zim brutally, her tongue filling Zim's mouth with a pleasant taste. Zim is surprised, eyes widening and his form completely still.

Dib, who ran over to pick up a stray softball, dropped it again as his mouth fell open in shock. He has never seen anyone kiss like_ that_.

Tak pulls away from Zim, who had been enjoying the kiss very much, his eyes open halfway as he licks his lips.

"I would like to copulate with you." Tak says simply, she sniffles daintily as a smidge of red painted her nose and cheeks. She doesn't wait for an answer, she whirls around and skitters back to Zita's side.

Dib walks over and raises his hand to point at Zim's face, the alien's eyes narrow.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KISSED_ YOU_!" Dib shouts indignantly, stomping his foot and Zim blows a raspberry at him.

Later, Zim found himself missing Tak's mouth and had to deal with a few hot, sweaty, writhing dreams of his own.


End file.
